Bobby Hill and the Thievius KingHillus
by TheWriter22
Summary: Bobby Hill's life was ruined when he was eight years old. Now fourteen years later he is on a mission to not only avenge the murder of his parent but to reclaim a cherished family heirloom from the five criminals responsible. (Will feature characters from Family Guy, American Dad, Doctor Who, etc.)
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to their respected creators. This is a non-profit parody.**

**Welcome to what I hope will be the first in a series of stories based around the Sly Cooper game series. This story will contain characters from different sources mostly Television (both cartoon and live action) and comics who I have inserted into the roles of the characters appearing in the game. So I hope you enjoy and remember I do not own any of the characters that appear in the story.**

* * *

This adventure begins on a normal evening in the lovely city of Paris, France, people were out eating, shopping, or just getting home after a long and exhausting day at the work but for one person their job was about to begin. On a rooftop overlooking a small café stood a lone mysterious figure who was observing the people below without alerting anyone to his presence. The figure turned from the edge of the roof and made their way towards an old water tower. When they reached the water tower they started to hear a voice coming from a small ear piece in their left ear.

"Bobby, can you read me," the voice called out to the figure now named Bobby, "Bobby, Bobby, BOBBY!"

Bobby became so startled by the feedback that he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon to show his full appearance. He is a young man standing at 5'9 with light brown hair; his outfit consisted of a dark blue long sleeve shirt with matching gloves and boots, a pair of dark grey pants and on his back a crimson colored backpack, he was also wearing a Zorro like mask. The most notable item in his possession was a cane in his right hand that had a long wooden staff with a golden metal hook on the end but more on the cane later for now Bobby had shaken off the small headache he had just received.

"Bobby, are you there," the voice asked again, "can you hear me?"

"I can but next time talk a little louder, I don't think Australia heard you." Bobby joked

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Take it easy, Steve, it was just a joke I was trying to help you relax ."

"Why do I need to relax for, it's not like one of my best friends could get arrested tonight," Steve said with sarcasm, "now take out your binocucom so I can have a look around."

"Binocucom?" Bobby who asked being confused by this strange word

"It's my latest invention, I created it after that last job in Spain went south, check your bag.."

Bobby removed his backpack, reached inside and pulled out a pair of binoculars that looked like its been combined with a computer. When Bobby held it up to his eyes he saw not only his surroundings but a little computer screen in the left corner and on the screen was male around his age with dark brown hair wearing rectangle framed glasses.

"Can you see me?" Steve asked

"Yep."

"Good, now if the tracking device in the binocucom is correct then the police headquarters is six buildings over from your current position, it looks like it'll be easy to reach."

"Says the guy in the van who doesn't have to jump across the rooftops."

"You know how it works, I'm the brains and you're the thief." Steve reminded

"Don't forget about me." a third voice shouted

Bobby then heard Steve struggling with someone.

"Be careful with my laptop, it wasn't cheap.' Steve informed the third person

Then the screen which Steve appeared on was now occupied by a larger male with blonde hair and was wearing an orange and black baseball cap.

"Hi, Bobby." the guy said

"Hey, Chris," Bobby greeted, "I wouldn't dream of forgetting about the trusted team driver, just be sure to park where we planned.

"Can do." Chris promised before the screen switched back to Steve

"Enough chit-chat," Steve said, "get to the police station."

"I'll talk to you when I get there." Bobby said before placing the binocucom in his bag

He proceeded to move quietly along the rooftop in order not to alert the people living in the apartments below. He easily made it over to the first four buildings while the gap to the fifth was a was challenging for the gap was nearly seven feet across.

"_Okay, Bobby, you can do this." _he said to himself as he charged across the rooftop

His left foot landed on the edge of the roof and using all the strength he could muster he leaped over the gap. He couldn't believe that he was actually soaring over this gap but that feeling soon escaped him as he felt himself starting to fall short of three feet of the edge to the next building. Thinking fast he quickly extended his arm and by using his cane he hooked on to the edge of the roof thus saving himself from certain death.

"It looks like it'll be easy to reach." Bobby said while mimicking Steve's voice

He was able to pull himself up just enough to grab the edge with his hand and hoisted himself to the roof. Once on top and after a short period of recovery he spotted the police station exactly one building over. He quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out the binocucom.

"Steve, I have the police headquarters insight, please tell me theirs an easy way in?"

Back in the safety of the van, Steve was using his computer hacking skills to find a blueprint of the building.

"Here we go." Steve said, "obviously the front door is out of the question so that means the only other way in is through the air vents."

Bobby spotted the suggested air vent but then noticed it's rather small inconvenient size.

"Hold up, there is no way I can squeeze in through that air vent," Bobby protested, "even you would have a hard time getting in there."

"Fine, I'll see if there's another way in," Steve growled, "man for a future master thief you sure whine a lot."

Bobby stood while Steve once again scanned over the building's blueprints.

"How about a small sky light on the roof," Steve asked, "I'm pretty sure you'll have no problems squeezing in through that."

"I'll try it."

With that he put the binocucom away and ran to the edge of the roof where he gracefully jumped across the small gap then he quickly tucked and rolled as he landed on the roof of the police station. After getting up and dusting himself off he easily found the sky light and like Steve said he was able to slip right through (okay it may or may not have been tighter then he thought), he landed quietly in the hallway and began searching for the targeted room.

"Okay, Bobby, the Inspector's office is the blue door at the end of the hallway."

Bobby made his way down the hall until he spotted the blue door which not to his surprise had a lock on it but he had away around that for he reached into his pocket which he pulled out a skeleton key from and went to pick the lock.

"Bobby, stop," Steve shouted, "the Inspector is smarter than I thought for they installed the new Keep Out 2300, it's designed to alert the owner if somebody tries to pick the lock, that means you only can go through that door if you have the real key."

"Damn." Bobby cursed as he placed his key back in his pocket

Bobby then spotted an open window, he walked over and looked out to see the getaway van parked in the back parking lot.

"Steve, I may have a way in, tell Chris to get the van started."

"I'm on it."

Bobby carefully climbed out the window and perched himself on the edge.

"_I hope this works." _he thought to himself as he began scooting along the ledge

After a minute of scooting he made it to the next window that just happened to lead into the office of the Inspector and luck would have it the window was open.

"_Here goes nothing." _

He quickly jumped in through the window.

"Steve, I'm in," Bobby informed, "Now I need to find the safe, open it, grab the file and vamoose."

"Try looking along the wall."

Bobby scanned the room where he right away noticed a Van Gogh painting hanging on the wall to his right. He then gently removed the painting and found the safe.

"Any, idea on the combination?" Bobby asked

"Well, I was able to able to make my way through the station's firewalls and found the code," Steve pointed out, "so, unless I'm wrong try 4-3-10."

Bobby began to sweat as he turned the dial to the numbers Steve suggested, when the dial landed on the ten he heard a click.

"Yes."

He opened the safe and inside among many paper was a thick file that had his picture along with his name, Bobby Hill.

"I got the file."

"Alright." he heard Steve and Chris cheer

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Six to twelve years is more like it." a voice said from behind

Bobby slowly turned around to see the one person that could ruin this moment. The person was a woman standing around 5'10 with long red hair, she was wearing a black jacket over a dark green shirt, black pants and boots, he noticed the badge attached to her belt.

"Inspector Amy Pond." Bobby said with a big smile

"It's Amelia to criminals like you, only my friends can call me Amy." Amelia said in her Scottish accent

"Sorry, I thought after you let me go in Spain we became friends."

"I didn't let you go, you locked me up in a broom closet while you stole the valuable Frost Diamond, which I would appreciate it if you returned to its rightful owners."

"Actually I was planning on giving it to you as a gift, you know as a symbol of my…say is that a new gun."

For the first time since she entered the door Bobby noticed Amelia's gun, it looked like a regular long-barreled rifle but with three red orbs placed vertically at the end while a small glowing orb sat in a small slot at the back of the gun.

"Why yes it is, this thing is known as a particle magnum."

"It really brings out the color of your eyes," Bobby complemented, "not only that but I love how it goes with your outfit."

"Then you'll love its three settings, stun, kill and incinerate, care to guess which one I have it set on."

"I'm guessing you have it set on kill."

"The kill and incinerate settings would cause too big of a mess and I just had this office cleaned."

"Stun, uh, see I knew you cared about me."

"Place the file and the cane on the floor slowly then put your hands on top of your head."

Bobby stood there staring at Inspector Pond who was itching to pull the trigger.

"You don't understand, I need this file."

"Sorry, but you have too many warrants out for your arrest to simply let you walk out."

Bobby had to think fast, he knew he couldn't escape the way he can in and the only other way out was by the fire escape right outside the window behind him. He turned his head to see that the window was four feet from him, he then back at Amelia who knew what he was doing.

"Don't even think about it," Amelia suggested, "you'll be on the floor drooling like an idiot before you make it a foot towards the window."

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from outside followed by the building's security alarm going off and a set of tires screeching. Amelia's attention got drawn away from Bobby for only a second for she realized that this was probably a distraction and turned back to Bobby who was near the window. She fired her weapon and a small red energy ball shot out and flew right pass Bobby's head and shattered the glass of the window, he took this as a sign to hurry up, he opened up the window then jumped out.. He ran down the fire escape and down to the parking lot to see that Chris had crashed through the gate then turned the van around so Bobby could jump into the back.

"Bobby, get in." Steve shouted through the earpiece

Bobby ran towards the van but an energy blast hit the ground next to him stopped him. He turned to see Amelia standing on the fire escape with her gun pointed right at him.

"You know I love these little meetings of ours but I got a file to read.

"Last chance, return the file peacefully or I take it by force."

Choosing to ignore the women with the gun, he bolted towards the van as Amelia continued to shoot at him from the fire escape, Bobby however was able to dodge every single shot and make it to the van where he jumped into the back, closed the door, and Chris took that as a sign to drive off.

"I swear, Hill, next time you won't get away." Amelia promised herself

Bobby was sitting in the front passenger seat of the van proudly holding the case file he's been searching for a long time.

"I can't believe that I'm actually holding the very thing that will to get back what's rightfully mine." Bobby said

"Let's hope it was worth almost getting arrested." said Steve

"That reminds me, thanks for tripping the alarm back there."

"Don't mention it, 1-2-3-4-5 isn't much of a security password."

"I helped." Chris pointed out

"True, I won't have gotten away without your awesome driving skills."

Steve then stuck his out from the backseat of the van.

"I don't know about you guys but there's a container of rocky road ice cream back at the hideout with our names on it.

"Oh boy, ice cream." Chris cheered while almost going off the road.

Steve and Chris continued to cheer as Bobby sat there staring at the case file.

"_I don't what I would do without those two," _Bobby thought to himself, in a narrative like flashback _"it seems like only yesterday that I was a little boy sitting on my father's lap as he explained to me that not only was he a propane salesmen but also a master thief and as it turned out I came from a long line of thieves who favorite pass time was stealing from other criminals because according to my dad "It's more fun and challenging to steal from criminals than ordinary folks, mostly because the criminals deserve it I tell you what, so son remember if you can steal from a master criminal you are without a doubt a master thief." _

Bobby then remembered the night that changed his life.

"_My eighth birthday that was the day I was to receive the two most valuable items known to the Hill clan, the first was a cane that was especially designed for thieving and the second item was a book known as the Thievius KingHillus, anyone whose eyes gazed upon the pages would become extra sneaky, anyways I remember my father giving me the cane and the smile on my mom's face but the smile soon vanished when there was a loud bang at the door, I saw fear come upon my father's face as he rushed me to a nearby closet and told me to stay put, I however opened the door just a hair which was enough to see five unwanted guest barge into our home and started to ransack the place. I watched as my father effortlessly did his best to protect me and my mom but it wasn't good enough those monsters were stronger and one of them grabbed my father and threw him across the room at the same moment one of the intruders had discovered my father's safe and they easily opened it to uncover the Thievius KingHillus." _

Bobby snapped out of the flashback long enough to see that Steve and Chris were still talking about ice cream.

"_I thought it was over when they found the book, boy was I wrong, the thing that happened next still haunts me, I saw two of intruders drag my parents to the kitchen where I heard them plead for mercy before they got silenced, I retreated further into the closet when one of them approached then opened the closet door, luckily the closet was big enough so they couldn't see me and I couldn't see them, I then heard the person tell the others that they accomplished their task and to claim their reward, that is when those scumbags all ripped a section out from the Thievius KingHillus then fled our home to spread their evil across the globe." _

"So what's next?" Steve asked me brining me back to reality

"First we'll relax for now until I figure out what will be our first plan of attack."

"Excellent, Chris and I will be there to back you up if needed."

"_A few weeks after the attack I arrived at an orphanage where I met the two guys who would become my two best friends, Steve Smith, the brains of our gang, he lived at the orphanage pretty much his whole life after he got abandoned there as a baby with only a card that told them his name and Chris Griffin, the driver and self-appointed muscle, he was at the orphanage nearly three months before me after his father failed to launch their house into space, Chris only survived because he was hiding in his tree house from what he claims was an evil monkey, anyways we've been through a lot together so I know that with them at my side we'll take down those responsible for not only stealing the Hill legacy but for the murder of my parents."_

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter of what will be an amazing adventure. Now I pretty much have the first two bosses figured out and I'm juggling with different potential candidates for Clockwerk but I'm stuck on Ruby and Panda King, so if you have any suggestions either leave them in the review or send me a PM. Thank you and Stay tuned.**


	2. A Tale of a Fateful Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Welcome to the second chapter of the Thievius KingHillus. Now I decided then rather just simply copy the game I thought it would be interesting to go beyond it, like what happens while they're traveling to these places. So sit right back and read a tale...wait I'm getting ahead of myself, enjoy.**

* * *

Two days have passed since Bobby successfully stole the case file from Inspector Pond's office, for now they were lying low back that their hideout which was an old train car on the outskirts of town it wasn't much but it had everything they needed. Bobby was relaxing on the couch reading the file trying to find any leads on the criminals that murdered his parents, Steve was making changes to Bobby's binocucom, one example is now Bobby can take pictures which he can send back to Steve's computer, and Chris was working on his beloved van preparing it for any situation. As he read the file Bobby couldn't help but notice the accuracy of Amelia's reports.

"Man she sure doesn't miss a single detail." Bobby said out loud

"You know you don't have to read every single report," Steve stated, "see if they anything about your parent's murder."

"Is it my fault that Inspector Pond has a way with words?"

Bobby decided it was best to read Amelia's reports another day and shuffled through the papers looking for anything that involved his parent's deaths.

"Guys, I think I found something." Bobby shouted as he pulled out the paper

The date on the report was from fourteen years ago and it was from the archives of the police department in Bobby's home town of Arlen, Texas.

"_Arlen, I haven't been there since I was eight." _Bobby thought

He continued reading the file until he found the thing he's been looking for all his life,at last he had information on the villains that robbed him of his family, he learned that they weren't just five random criminals but were a group known as The Wretched Five, each a master criminal with their own small criminal empire and for the first time in his life he had a name of one of these crooks.

"Who's the first target?" Steve asked as he rolled over to the couch in his desk chair

"A mad scientist by the name of Dr. Drakken, there's not much about him in here."

Steve smiled as he rolled back to his desk to begin research on Drakken.

"Hacking into Interpol's database might take a while," Steve informed, "hopefully I'll get every you'll need to know about Drakken."

"Thanks, Steve, tell me if you find anything useful."

An hour passed along with several empty energy drink bottle when Steve broke through the last firewall and retrieved the information he was seeking.

"Bobby, Chris, I got it." Steve called out to his friends sitting on the couch playing a video game

Bobby and Chris immediately dropped their controllers and ran over to Steve's desk where they huddled around the computer.

"Interpol really stepped up their cyber security after I broke in last time," Steve pointed out, "that of course didn't stop me from getting this file."

Bobby leaned in closer as he started to read the file on the computer.

"This everything they got on Drakken ?"

"Yeah." Steve answered

Bobby patted Steve on the back for he couldn't believe that he obtained the file even though he has confidence in his friend's computer skills.

"Good job, print this out and I'll read it on the road," Bobby said before turning to Chris, "Chris, go get the van started.

"Alright, road trip."

The Hill gang packed up their bags and hit the road towards the first member of Wretched Five hide out. The trip gave Bobby a chance to read up on this Dr. Drakken. As it turned out Drakken's name is actually Drew Lipsky, as a young man he attended one of the best universities in the world majoring in robotics and science but one day he presented his latest designs to some of his friends who laughed at his creation leading him to drop out of the university. Fueled with anger he became determined to show not only his former friends but the world of what his creations can do. After changing his name and his skin some how turned blue he set his sights on world domination which eventually caught the eye of the Wretched Five who recruited him as their own personal scientist. The last sighting of this evil genius was somewhere off the coast of England, an area known as the Wraith Seas for any ship that sails through there has a small chance of making it out. Bobby was wondering how they were going to reach Drakken if he was out in the middle of the ocean, it's not like the van can transform into a boat. He turned his head to talk to Steve who was in the back typing something with his laptop.

"Steve, you got any ideas on how we're going to reach Drakken?" Bobby asked

"I'm working on that now," He replied, "I think I might have someone who can help us out."

"Do they have the guts to sail through the Wraith Seas?"

"Their webpage says that they will sail anywhere."

"I wonder what this guy is like?" Bobby wondered

They arrived at the dock where they saw an elderly man with grey hair and a beard standing next to a boat, he was wearing a long blue coat over a green sweater along with a pair of brown pants, black boots and a white captain's hat.

"Excuse me," Bobby addressed the man, "are you Captain Horatio McCallister?'

The man turned to see the three young men approaching him and quickly walked towards them when he got close they were over come by the smell of salt water, fish, and tobacco.

"I am, but please, everybody just calls me the Sea Captain."

"Well, Captain, my name is Bobby Hill and my friend Steve here talked to you about taking us to the Wraith Seas."

"He did," the captain confirmed, "did he mention the small fee you had to pay for my services?"

Bobby looked at Steve who immediately handed the Sea Captain an envelope which inside contained the amount of money asked for by the captain.

"Yarr, it will do nicely."

The captain slipped the money into his jacket then told the gang to hop aboard his ship that will take them to their destination. The ship itself was a large fishing vessel which meant that the lower deck would reek of fish but Bobby and Steve had no problem walking aboard. Chris however refused to leave his beloved van behind on land while he was out at sea but soon settled down when the captain informed him that his ship was big enough to haul his van. After that bit of drama two of the Sea Captain's men weigh anchor and soon the ship set sail. The trip itself wasn't as bad as Bobby thought it would be, he was enjoying the smell of the ocean, the cool breeze, and gentle rocking of the ship. He walked around the ship to see if his friends were having a good time, he found Chris below deck sitting in a chair next to his van along with some of the crewmen who were all singing a song that Chris seemed to enjoy. Steve however wasn't having a good time, for one thing the internet connection sucked, he keeps stepping in fish guts, and to top it all he had a bad case of sea sickness.

"I can't believe this," Steve complained, "I give up the money I was saving for a new computer and how to I spend my time of this ship, by getting sick."

"We've been on this ship for hours I'm pretty sure were almost there."

"Brace yourselves boys," the captain's voice came over from the intercom, "we're about to enter the Wraith Seas."

One of the sailors told Bobby and Steve to get down below deck with Chris until they got things under control. When they got to lower deck they saw Chris singing one of the little shanties the sailors were singing earlier while wearing a sailor's hat.

"Cool hat." Steve pointed out before his sickness returned and was force to find an empty bucket

"Thanks." Chris said as he adjusted the hat

The ship entered the Wraith Seas where it came upon rough waters for the ship started to rock violently that caused Steve's sea sickness to worsen. The trio spent an hour waiting for crewman to tell them it was safe to go back up, Bobby however grew concerned for even though he was below deck he could hear the commotion coming from above while leaning against the van.

"I'm not just going to stand here," he announced as he turned and opened the door to the van, "I'm going up to help them."

He reached inside and grabbed his cane then headed up the stairs to the main deck with Chris right behind him.

"Come on, Steve." Chris shouted

Steve was sitting on the floor with holding a bucket and looking green to the gills.

"Go on ahead with out me." Steve groaned before lowering his head to the bucket

Once on deck they saw that the crew was having trouble getting the ship under control from the weather.

"Move faster, boys," the captain shouted from the intercom, "unless you're planning a trip to Davy Jones' Locker."

They watched as the crewmen did their best to keep the ship from capsizing.

"HELP ME!" Bobby heard a voice scream through the noise of the storm

Bobby turned to see that one of the sailors had fallen over the sides and had grabbed hold of the bottom bar of the railing hanging on for his life.

"Chris." Bobby shouted getting his friend's attention before pointing towards the man

Chris gasped when he saw the man.

"That's man who gave me this hat." Chris informed

The two rushed over to the side nearly slipping on the large amount of water that had accumulated on the deck. Right when they reached him the sailor's grip had failed and he began to fall towards the water below but with quick thinking Bobby had managed to stick out his cane and grabbed the sailor by the collar of his coat.

"Help me pull him up."

Chris reached over the rail where he grabbed Bobby's cane which he then helped Bobby lift the sailor back on to the boat but suddenly the ship shook causing Bobby and Chris to loosen their grip on the cane. All hope seemed lost until a third set of hands grabbed on to the cane and started to pull. They looked over then smiled when they saw that it was Steve who had come to help them. After Bobby and Chris regained their grip on the cane the trio pulled upwards until the sailor was almost over the rails where Chris and Steve then helped him back on the ship.

"Thank you." he said

Minutes later after the near tragedy the crew along with help from the Hill gang got the ship which was still being rocked by the powerful waves under control for the next hour the gang remained topside until the captain called them up to the bridge.

"Your destination is straight ahead." he informed them

Bobby, Chris, and Steve walked towards the front of the bridge where towards the horizon they spotted an island.

"No doubt that is where Drakken is hiding out." Steve guessed

"Yeah, an island, I hope I get to meet Gilligan." cheered Chris

"This is it," Bobby said, "there is no turning back now."

The scene switches to a front view of the ship where we see the gang standing in the window before the view zooms out showing the entire ship sailing through the rough waters towards the island where the first member of the Wretched Five resides.

* * *

**What will Bobby face on Drakken's island, will there be phones, lights, motor cars, what about luxuries? You'll have to come back here and read, my friends, I'm sure you'll get a smile, for the next chapter will be the first part of Bobby's adventure on Drakken's Isle (Island). **


	3. Drakken's Island part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Bobby was below deck with Steve and Chris who were helping him get to go ashore on Drakken's island. Steve was loading up Bobby's bag with items that he may need for this mission.

"Okay, that should do it." Steve said as he crammed the binocucom into the bag

"You sure they won't spot me going to shore," Bobby pointed out his concern, "I noticed that the ship was sailing awfully close to the island."

"I'm sure they won't see you, the Captain said that up until ten years ago these waters were pretty calm until one day that all changed, anyways he used to sail to this island all the time so he knows a good place for you to go ashore."

"What should I do once I get on to the island?"

"First off, find out where Drakken is hiding, once you do that I want you to use the binocucom to send me some recon pictures so I can calculate a plan of attack."

"I say when he finds Drakken he just smacks him a few times until he coughs up the pages of the Thievius KingHillus that he tore from the book." Chris suggested

"I would do that but I need know where the other four members of the Wretched Five are and Drakken is the only one who can give me that information, so he wouldn't be able to tell me any of that if I give him brain damage." Bobby explained

"Why doesn't Steve just hack into files of the other members on Interpol's database like he did for Drakken's?"

Bobby thought about this for a moment and realized that Chris was on to something.

"He brings up a good point, why didn't you retrieve the files on the other members?"

"Look, it took me an hour to get the file on Drakken," Steve said, "besides his was the easiest to get to, the others were pretty much sealed tight."

"_That's odd, why wasn't his file sealed like the others?" _Bobby thought

"How about this, you go in there, find Drakken, take back the pages of the Thievius KingHillus that we hope he still has in his possession, and get a name of one of the other members which once back at the hideout I'll run a search on every known source available on the internet from law enforcement to local newspapers."

"Sounds good to me."

The trio then headed topside where the Sea Captain was waiting for them.

"You're just in time, the boat is ready to take you ashore," he announced, "now the best place to sneak on to the island is through a cave on the left side of the island, from there you'll exit out to the other side of the island where you'll be on your own."

"I won't say he was on his own," Steve disagreed, "I'll be keeping in touch from right here."

"Until your sea sickness kicks in." Bobby pointed out

"Don't worry about that, the crewman we saved from falling over broad gave me something to treat it."

The Captain helped Bobby into the boat which to his surprise was a small blue motorized raft. The raft was gently lowered into the water and as soon as the raft touched the water Bobby started the motor and took off towards the cave. Getting to the cave was a little challenging with the rain coming down, the wind blowing, and the waves rocking the raft back and forth. The only upside was that thanks to the raft being motorized it took only a few minutes to get to the cave where once inside he found a place to land the raft and secure it to make sure it doesn't float away. After shaking some of the water off himself he made his way though the tunnel which after fifteen minutes he reached the exit. When he walked out of the cave Bobby looked around trying to figure out which way he should go, that is when he spotted a path that led into a small forest, a path that he could tell was often traveled on for imprinted into the path were tire tracks.

"_This seems like a good place as any to start." _Bobby thought before walking down the road deeper into the island

He followed the path while keeping to the trees so he could take cover if somebody were to drive up the path. Eventually the path lead to a hill from where he could see that the path ended in a large compound. The compound had several buildings, each with a specific purpose, like a building Bobby guessed was a garage for he noticed several military style cargo trucks and jeeps parked inside ready for use at any time. He sat looking down from the cover of the trees as guards walked around the compound. They all dressed alike in red jumpsuits with matching masks that only showed their mouths, noses, and chins. Each one was wearing a pair of black sunglasses like goggles, a black harness that formed an H-pattern with a golden-yellow buckle, a pair of black gloves and boots, and a small yellow triangle patch on the side of both shoulders. Bobby decided it was time to contact Steve.

"Steve, you seeing this?" Bobby asked as he activated the binocucom and brought up to eye level

"Wow," was all Steve could say, "what ever Drakken is up to seems big if he needs this many henchmen."

Bobby slowly scanned the area with the binocucom so that Steve could get a better look at the compound.

"I have to say this is a pretty good set up Drakken has going on but in order for you to take down Drakken and reclaim part of the Thievius KingHillus I need to figure out why he's on this island, so you'll need to sneak down to the compound and take a look around, especially in those cargo trucks maybe what ever is inside will give us an idea why he's on the island."

"Sounds good," Bobby agreed, "I'll contact you when I find something."

Putting away the binocucom, Bobby left the cover of the trees and made his way down the hill towards the compound. His first goal was to get to the garage to get a look inside the cargo trucks there however was a problem for some reason a guard had come over and was closing the doors to the garage, locking it then walked off. Taking cover behind a stack of boxes Bobby once again pulled out the binocucom.

"Steve, I got a problem," Bobby informed, "one of the guards locked the doors to the garage, so I can't get in."

"Did you see where the guard went?" Steve asked

Bobby looked around trying to find the guard, that is when he spotted him heading towards one of the other buildings. Quickly using the zoom function Bobby followed him until the guy went into the building which the sign above the door read** Mess Hall. **

"It appears that the guy is getting something to eat." Bobby said

"Good, all you have to do is sneak in, find the guard, grab the key, and get out of there."

"Sounds risky, even I can sneak in I'll stick out like a black cat in a white room since everyone is wearing red while I'm wearing blue."

"That is a problem, what you need is a disguise."

Then as if Steve somehow planned it, another guard who by coincidence was Bobby's height and build stepped out of the mess hall.

"I think I know someone who would be more than happy to let borrow their uniform."

Moments later after acquiring the uniform, leaving an unconscious guard in the latrine, and hiding his backpack and cane in a bush Bobby walked into the mess hall to retrieve the key.

"So far so good." Bobby whispered to Steve while trying not to blow his cover

"Any sign of that guard?" Steve asked

It didn't take long for Bobby to find the guard for he spotted him sitting at a table with another person.

"Found him." Bobby said

"Excellent, sneak up behind him and grab the key from his pocket."

Bobby smiled for he had a better plan in mind.

"Then again, I could just ask him for it."

"Sure if you want to do it the easy way."

Taking a deep breath Bobby made his way through the busy mess hall to the table where the guard was sitting.

"Stupid Drakken," Bobby heard the guard say as he got closer, "he won't let me take next week off to attend my nephew's graduation

"You know how the boss is," the second guard began, "he wouldn't let George attend his uncle's funeral last month."

"All I'm saying is that we've worked around the clock for the past few months so he better let us have time off after the big job tomorrow."

"Excuse me." Bobby who decided to speak up said

The two guards looked at him and stared, at first Bobby thought he had already blown his cover by being polite. He had began to sweat a bit when the guard to had the key spoke.

"What do you want, I'm trying to eat here."

"_This is it, time to see how smart Drakken's men are," _Bobby thought before speaking, "I was wondering if you had a key to the garage because I think I left something in back of one of the trucks."

The guard didn't say anything for a minute then reached into his pocket and took out a key and tossed it to Bobby.

"Here, bring it back after you get done searching the trucks."

"No, problem and thanks."

Bobby turned around and smiled for he couldn't believe that actually worked. He slipped the key into his pocket as he headed towards the door.

"Steve, I got the key, I'm heading back to the garage."

"Well, hurry the sooner you get in the sooner we'll know what Drakken's planning." Steve suggested

"I over heard one of the guards saying that they've got a big job that is going down tomorrow."

"Let's hope you have stopped Drakken by then."

Bobby reached the door but before he could open it the door was flung open knocking him down on his butt. When he looked up he saw a woman who was an inch or two shorter than him with long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black and green catsuit which the colors were in an asymmetric pattern, she had a pair of gloves with the right one being black while the left one was green the same went for her boots but the most noticeable detail was her skin which was pale with a bit of a green tinge.

"Watch where you're going." the woman said

"Sorry, ma'am." Bobby said as he got off the ground and quickly walking pass the woman

He walked at a steady pace trying his best not to look suspicious as he walked back to the garage. Once at the garage Bobby turned around and sighed in relief when there was no sign of the woman. He reached into his pocket, took out the key, inserted into the lock than twisted it.

"Got it." Bobby said before opening the door then carefully walked in

When he got in side he couldn't believe number of cargo trucks that were in the garage.

"That's a lot of trucks." Bobby stated

He approached the truck closes to him, got up on to the back, and removed a large tarp to discover a large amount of crates.

"_I need to pry this thing open," _Bobby thought, _"since I don't see a crowbar I have no other choice."_

Deciding that there was only one way to open it, he quickly made his way to the bush where he hid his backpack and cane. Then carefully he made his way back to the garage where he got up on to the truck and used his cane to open up the crate. Putting down his cane then opening up his bag he pulled out the binocucom and turned it on.

"It's about time," Steve snarled, "so what's in the box?"

Bobby pointed the binocucom towards the contents of the crate that not only surprised Bobby but Steve as well, for in the crate was…junk nothing but junk. Going through the items Bobby and Steve saw things like silverware, clocks, life jackets, and other miscellaneous items. Bobby put the binocucom back in his bag then jumped down from the truck.

"I don't get it," Bobby said confused, "Drakken is on an island surround by a storm with a military like base crawling with a small army of men along with a green woman and cargo trucks that are carrying boxes full of random junk, so what is going on?"

"Beats me, pal, what I really want to know is how is Drakken making it rain 24/7," Steve questioned before something Bobby said popped into his mind, "what you mean a green woman?"

"Her skin has a faint amount of green to it," Bobby explained, "I don't remember reading about a green-skinned woman in the file we got on Drakken."

"Well, I'll see if they have an internet connection for me to piggyback on if so I'll see if I can get information on this woman, I mean how many people are there with green skin."

"Let me know when you have something."

Bobby walked out from behind the truck getting ready to leave the garage but then remembered his cane and his backpack.

"Hey." a voice called out to him

Bobby froze in his tracks then slowly turned around to see none other than the green skin woman.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked

* * *

**There are so many questions, like "Has Bobby been caught?", "What is Drakken's plan?", "Who is this mysterious green woman?", "Can Bobby recover part of the Thievius KingHillus and stop Drakken?", "Will someone find the guard in the latrine?" Stay Tuned to find out.  
**


End file.
